The Diary
by loservampirechick55
Summary: What happens when Patrick steals Kat's diary?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kat's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate him. I hate his stupid smirk. I hate his motorcycle, especially when there's a bleach blonde bimbo on the back of it. I hate the way he sends chills down my spine by just talking. I hate that I've memorizes his smell and that every day I hope that I can smell it again. I hate that he gets under my skin. I hate the way he says I'm obsessed with him. But the worst thing I hate about him is the fact that I think he's right. And who do you ask is this guy who as me acting like those stupid teenager girls that I make fun of? PATRICK VERONA. I just wish that I would stop falling for him but I can't._

In the middle of writing in my diary I heard a tapping at my window. I put my diary down on my bed, opened the drawer next to my bed, took out my taser, and turned it on. No way am I letting any psycho creep turn me into a victim. I made my way to my window and once I made sure I wouldn't be seen by the creep I pull back my curtains to only find Patrick Verona standing outside my window.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I open window.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to murder you." Patrick said with a smirk.

"Oh sorry, murders aren't allowed in." I said walking away from the window hoping he would leave.

"Well good thing I'm not really a killer." Patrick said entering my room with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"You didn't answer my question," I said turning around and noticing he was only a few inches away from me, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." He said stepping a little closer making my breathing start to pick up.

"Oh, I'm so waiting, not." I said stepping back to distance us but he only stepped closer.

"Hey Kat, do you know where the newspaper is I need it for home…" Bianca said barging in and noticing the closeness of Patrick and I, "Oh…a boy, in your bedroom, at night. Dad's so hearing about this."

"Shut up or you'll wake him up!" I whispered loudly pulling her in and closing the door behind her so that our father wouldn't hear her.

"Dad is going to freak out if he sees him…" Bianca turned to look at Patrick and he wasn't there, "spooky."

"There he left now can you leave?" I said pushing Bianca out the door, "and the newspaper is downstairs on the island in the kitchen." I went back to my bed to finish my diary entry but it wasn't there. That bastard took my diary. The diary that had my feeling for him written in it. CRAP!

* * *

If you want me to continue then REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Patrick's POV**

I went to Kat's house with the intention on telling her that I'm falling for her (maybe not in those exact words) but then her sister came in so I went to sit on her bed and wait but I found her diary and I couldn't resist I took it and left without either of them noticing. So now I'm sitting on my bed reading a poem she wrote about me in her diary.

_His stupid little smirk_

_That makes me want to melt_

_His deep brown eyes_

_That I get lost in so easily_

_When he talks_

_It's like my heart goes on overdrive_

_When he laughs_

_Chills go down my spine_

_Every time I see those bimbos hanging on him_

_I feel jealousy in my stomach_

_I can't get him out of my mind_

_But truthfully_

_I don't want him out_

_Because seeing his face makes me happy_

_Happier then I've been in a long time_

_Patrick Verona:_

_The one thing about Padua that doesn't suck_

I totally knew she was obsessed with me but the thing is I think the obsession is a two way deal. I just don't know how to tell her that I think I'm falling in love with her. I'm not used to falling for a girl, girls fall for me, not the other way around. But Kat is different. She's independent. She's speaks her mind and she isn't fawning over me like every other girl in the school, and I like that about her. This girl is making me crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**Kat's POV**

I arrived at the hell hole known as Padua High School with my sister. I noticed that Patrick's motorcycle was sitting in the parking space next to mine which meant he was already here. Great. Now I can freak on him sooner for stealing a book full of my personal thoughts and feelings. I walked into school and I turned the corner to my locker and say Patrick leaning against it with that stupid sexy smirk painted on his lips. Stupid smirk.

"Hello Katarina." Patrick said as I tried to get to my locker without any success.

"Unless you're gonna give me back my diary I don't wanna see you." I said finally getting past him and opening my locker.

"Fine," Patrick said reaching into his bag and pulling out a pink book (I know very uncharacteristic of me but whatever) and handing it to me, "loved the poetry by the way."

"YOU READ IT?!?!?!??!" I asked slamming my locker and shoving Patrick away.

"Now no need to get violent. After all I just paid you a compliment." Patrick said not even dropping his smirk.

"I can't believe you read my diary," I said not able to look him in the eyes, "those are my personal and private thoughts and feelings."

"Ok, look I'm sorry I stole your diary," Patrick said putting his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him, "but I'm not sorry I read it." I couldn't believe him. He wasn't even going to apologize for reading my personal thoughts and invading my privacy.

"Why the hell not?" I asked with anger dripping from my voice. He was lucky I didn't hit where the sun didn't shine.

"Because then I would never have gotten the guts to do this." And before I can question what the hell he meant by that his lips were on mine. They were warm and rough just like I imagined they would be. My arms instantly wrap around his neck and his other hand goes to my hip. I don't even care if half the student is watching this all happen because even though it sounds cliché, it feels like Patrick and I are the only two people in the hallway. He licks my bottom lip begging for entracnce and I grant it to him. Now we're having a full on make-out session in the middle of the hallway. The need for oxygen gets too great and even though I really don't want I pull away but my eyes are still closed. After what seems like forever I'm the first one to speak.

"Remind me to let you take my diary more often." I said with a smirk before I press my lips against his again in another just as passionate kiss. But this time the bell brings us out of our trance.

"So what does this mean?" I ask him hoping that he doesn't just want a casual hook-up.

"It means that you're now dating a supposed cannibal." Patrick says with a chuckle before he gives me a quick kiss and walks away. He might be a cannibal or a vampire or whatever. But at least he's mine.


End file.
